Como decirte que te quiero
by Chica Rara Tomoko
Summary: Primero quiero decir que Pokemon no me pertenece,le pertenece a su creador xD y segundo eh no se que decir disfruten este one-shot que lo hice con el corazon y para los fans del amour.


Era la gran celebracion,solo una fiesta para el,¿de quien hablamos?,del mismo Ash Ketchum,el entrenador de pueblo paleta que gano la liga hace unos dias y estaba en Kanto para celebrar su triunfo con sus amigos,familia,y sobre todo con Serena que acepto quedarse unos meses con el en Kanto.

Serena,ese nombre,de tan solo pensarlo sonreia,esa chica puso su mundo de cabeza,aunque el no lo demostrara,el la queria con todo su corazon y estaba seguro de que ella sentia lo mismo por el.

Habia ganado la liga,debia estar alegre,comiendo todo lo que habia en la fiesta,pero no,estaba sentado sobre el cesped de su patio,solo,triste y pensativo,todo por ella.

Jamas penso en enamorarse de alguien asi como lo esta de ella,simplemente paso y no sabia que hacer,la primera chica que le gusto fue Misty,con quien casi se daba un beso,si no hubiera aparecido Brock,que tiempos aquellos pensaba.

El joven azabache sabia que con Serena era distinto,era su amiga de la infancia,la chica que vino desde que lo vio por television supo que era el,la chica timida que esperaba que el la recordara,la chica que le devolvio su pañuelo,aqunque respecto a eso,talvez ella no fue hacia el por un simple pañuelo,talvez era algo mas que eso,aunque ella jamas lo dijiera.

Clemont:oye Ash,que haces ahi solo?

Brock:ven a divertirte,es tu fiesta deberias estar celebrando.

Ash:ya voy,dejenme solo un rato,necesito pensar si?

Clemont:ok,pero no te tardes.

Brock:te esperamos.

Los 2 amigos de Ash se fueron y dejaron a Ash con sus pensamientos.

*Suena cancion mientras se ven unos recuerdos en la mente de Ash*

¿Que haces aqui? yo no te vi llegar

Que hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar

¿Que fue de ti? que lejos del ayer,

Se fue una niña y hoy veo una mujer.

Hace 8 años,un Ash bajito pero no muy distinto al actual caminaba por el bosque,escuchaba a alguien llorar,y se preocupo,era una niña,estaba seguro de eso.

Siguio caminando y la vio,era una niña de cabellos dorados con sombrero de paja,llorando porque creia que unos pokemon inofensivos iban a atacarla,pero el alejo a esos pokemon y se acerco a ella.

Se veia asustada,temerosa y necesitaba ayuda,asi que luego de presentarse y hablar con ella,noto que se lastimo la pierna asi que le ato un pañuelo para que no siga sangrando luego de eso extendio su mano para que se levante diciendole esta frase "No te rindas,Hasta el final",y una vez logrado eso la abrazo,no la conocia,pero sabia que lo necesitaba,ella se veia sorprendida,y el solo le dedico una sonrisa,la tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando por el bosque.

Otro recuerdo a su mente vino fue cuando el se encontraba cerca del centro pokemon,pensando en sus errores en la batalla contra Viola,Serena se acerco a el para darle su mochila,el le agradecio y se fue,dejandola de sintio mal por eso al recordarlo pero el ni sabia quien era,¿que culpa tenia el?.

¿Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso?

¿Como callar el amor de los dos?

Si eres feliz dimelo por favor

Hoy se que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre

Te amare siempre asi aunque no seas mia..

"Serena yo te amo,si tan solo lo supieras y me aceptaras yo seria tan feliz" dijo el azabache mirando a las estrellas.

Dawn:ve por el Serena,si Brock y Clemont no pudieron tu si podras*le dijo animando a la chica de cabellos dorados*

Serena:tu dices?

May:vamos y de paso dale un beso talvez eso lo anime jeje

Serena al oir eso se sonrojo y se fue a ver que hacia su azabache favorito tan solitario y aislado de la fiesta.

Cuando llego se quedo parada observandolo,no sabia que hacer o decir,estaba nerviosa,no queria molestarlo sin embargo no no podia dejar que el este solo en su fiesta,se quedo callada esperando el momento correcto para que el note su presencia.

Como decirte que te quiero

y desafiar al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido,hemos ganado.

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazon.

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido,hemos ganado.

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazon.

"Serena tu has capturado mi corazon y por eso estoy asi,enamorado de ti,no se que hacer,si tan solo supieras lo que siento,si tan solo pudiera saber si te sientes igual,Serena te deseo mucho,no tienes idea lo cuanto te deseo".Dijo mirando al suelo.

Serena al escuchar esas palabras venir de Ash,quedo sorprendida,pero a la vez feliz,¿pero que debia hacer?

No podia quedarse callada,era el momento de hablar,era ahora o nunca,no podia seguir guardando lo que sentia y mucho menos ahora que sabia lo que su amado sentia.

Ash...Dijo una dulce voz que el reconocio al instante provocando un susto en al.

Ash:Serena!*grito sorprendido y ruborizado*

Serena:tranquilo Ash *dijo con una sonrisa y acercandose mas a el*

Ash:escuchaste lo que dije cierto?*agacho la cabeza*

Serena:si n/n y dejame decirte que estoy sorprendida.

Ash:enserio?

Serena:Ash yo...no se como decirtelo...

Ash:no digas nada Serena lo entiendo todo *dijo con una sonrisa falsa que ocultaba su dolor*

Serena:tu tambien me gustas Ash Ketchum,no sabes lo mucho que me gustas

Al oir sus palabras su dolor desaparecio y su sonrisa ya no era falsa,era de verdad,llena de amor y alegria,el muchacho abrazo a su amiga de la infancia con todo su amor y le susurraba:"Apartir de ahora siempre estare a tu lado,asi como tu lo has estado todo este tiempo".

Lo que nunca fue,nunca termino

el amor no vez nunca se perdio...

Como decirte que te quiero

y desafiar al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido,hemos ganado.

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazon.

Tratando de mentirle al corazon.

*fin de la cancion*

El azabache miro a la su amiga de ojos azules,y cabellos dorados,y se fue acercando mas a sus labios,sus dulces y tiernos labios,que hace tiempo habia deseado besar,pero no tenia el valor.

Serena cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por el momento,hasta que ocurrio,su primer beso,y encima con el chico de sus sueños,su amor desde la infancia,alfin sucedio,toda su espera alfin valio la pena.

El beso era dulce y a la vez apasionado,era perfecto,el mejor beso,el mejor momento de su vida,junto con ganar la liga claro XD

Una vez terminado el beso Ash y Serena se miraban y no evitaban sonreir ante el momento

May:awww alfin luego de años,Ash ha besado a una chica,y me alegro que sea Serena*decia con corazones en sus ojos*

Dawn:alfin se ha enamorado esto es un gran paso para Ash ya los quiero ver de la mano :3

Iris:ya era hora de que madure.

Misty:espero que sea muy feliz*dijo con una sonrisa fingida*

Ash:hola dawn hola may hola iris hola misty*saludo a sus amigas mientras iba de la mano de su novia hacia la fiesta*

FIN

 **¿Y que tal mi fic?¿Romantico? Dejen sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar como escritora.**

 **Por cierto agregue una pizca de Pokeshipping je je no fue mucho pero me gusto el resultado,y May y Dawn son Amourshippers jajaja para los Pearlshippers ahi tienen a su Dawn apoyando al Amour junto a May XD**

 **Bueno hasta el siguiente fanfic :)**


End file.
